<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angels or Devils by angerofangels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235809">Angels or Devils</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angerofangels/pseuds/angerofangels'>angerofangels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chuck (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angerofangels/pseuds/angerofangels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck Bartowski's life had been, up until now, relatively ordinary; or so he thought. As it turns out he's a key player in an interplanar war and always has been.</p><p>An AU I put together for fun, probably won't be continued or finished. Strong focus on Bryce and Chuck's relationship in the beginning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chuck Bartowski/Bryce Larkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stephen Bartowski sat for a minute in the stillness of the home he was about to leave. This was not how things were supposed to be. He shouldn't have to do this but what choice did he have? He had to protect them and he had to let them live a normal life. He shut his eyes and sighed.</p><p> "I know you can hear me." he said quietly. "With all the work I've done for you people I've never asked a thing for myself. I come to you know with one request just one if my life has ever meant anything to you all; take care of my family. Protect them from all the things I can't anymore." </p><p>He opened his eyes and blinked in the darkness. No sign. No miracle to show he was heard. No response as usual. After a long minute he turned around and walked through the door. He almost looked back. He almost saw the curious white-winged angel who had heard every word standing in the hallway. But he didn't. He just kept on walking. </p><p>---<br/>In all of Bryce's thousands of years this moment never lost its electricity. He watched from across the courtyard the boyish college freshman avoid the glances that passed by. They had never met but he knew everything about him, the time he lost his pet goldfish, his favorite kind of peanut butter, he knew that he liked to lip sync to old records when he was home alone. All this but they've never met. </p><p>Many guardian angels go a charge's whole life without ever saying a word to them but Bryce was not a conventional angel by any means. After all this time he could easily have snagged a higher up position in the choirs but no he'd never take them because he'd miss this too much. The bright California sun, the buzz of the surrounding humans all in their own incredible worlds. And this one's was about to change. He grabbed a football and gestured with it casually backing into the freshmans space. </p><p>"You're in EE131? That's pretty brutal huh?" His charge looked up and met his gaze with bright hazel eyes. </p><p>" Oh yeah yeah I..the only reason I signed up is cuz I'm building my own version of uhh.." he put down his highlighter and shrugged." It's kind of embarrassing actually."</p><p> Always retreating into yourself, Bryce thought fondly, as if you're a star ashamed to be so brilliant. </p><p>" What?" Bryce prompted. </p><p>The young man smiled, and what a smile. "You don't remember that old video game Zorg do you?" he asked bashfully. </p><p>In truth Bryce only knew about it from watching him play but it was one of his favorite things to watch. " You are likely to be eaten by a Gruk.''</p><p>And he laughed. Chuck Bartowski laughed and it took everything in Bryce's power to not fluff his white wings in excitement. But Stephen Bartowski wanted his family to be safe, to get what they needed and Chuck doesn't need an angel right now he just needs a friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fighting off human goons was something Bryce could do easily, without thinking about it. And it's a good thing too because his mind was on the searing pain in his wings. Was it worth it to blow up the Intersect? Yes. The Intersect was the core, the book from which humans got the idea to even try and write their holy books, written in Enochian and bound in a time before everything was so complicated. The book prophet Stephen Bartowski was able to begin to rewrite in digital format for the Service years back. </p><p>Bryce made his way out of the base climbing and running, getting more and more tired as his divinity left him with every spot of blood, every fallen white feather burnt to a crisp. The Intersect had to be destroyed in sacred fire unfortunately, the same kind which can do to an angel's wings what it was doing to Bryce's. Pumping them over the gaps between one rooftop to another took all the breath from Bryce's lungs. Most humans couldn't even understand it if they tried to read it. Most humans weren't Chuck Bartowski. Bryce was sorry he'd have to break his promise to Stephen but this was too important. He felt a bullet tear into his chest and saw a familiar flash of blood red go by. </p><p>"Don't move." </p><p>Bryce crumpled to the ground but still pressed the send button. </p><p>"Too late Casey." Bryce panted. "Never send a bunch of chosen humans to do a Power's job huh?" </p><p>Casey flexed his great carmine wings and growled indignantly. "Always figured you'd turn fallen sooner or later Larkin." </p><p>If Bryce had any energy left to roll his eyes he would have. "I didn't. There's more going on here idiot." </p><p>As he expected, Casey pulled the trigger again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So Bryce Larkin….isn't an accountant?" </p><p>Sarah sighed deeply as she scanned the exits on the floor they were on. "No Chuck. Bryce isn't who you think he is..isn't what you think he is." </p><p>Chuck blinked and tried to get a handle on what was happening. "Is he like. A secret agent?" </p><p>"Sort of." Sarah shrugged. " The person you knew as Bryce Larkin is an angel. Lowest choir. We're still trying to figure out what he was looking into."</p><p>"Wait what?" Chuck was interrupted by the sound of gunfire nearby.</p><p>"Shit." Sarah grabbed Chuck and dragged him towards the stairway.</p><p>"Did someone put you up to this? Or are you some kind if new age religious cult trying get me into church again." Chuck asked flatly climbing the stairs.</p><p>Sarah pushed open the door and almost took it off the hinges. "You're saying you don't believe in angels is that right?" </p><p>She opened the door and the brisk night air and pulled him out onto the roof. </p><p>Chuck scoffed "Well I just find it very hard to believe I mean if you knew Bryce like I did you'd know he's no angel thats for-"</p><p>A gust of wind nearly blew Chuck over and suddenly a big burly man in tactical gear was standing right in front of them. And there was something behind him, something ruffled. Enormous clawed wings.</p><p>Chuck looked up and gulped. </p><p>Sarah moved between them and made the man take a few steps back. She pointed her gun at him and the winged man returned the gesture.</p><p>"Do you believe now?" she asked not taking her eyes off the man.</p><p>Chuck didn't know what to say. "Is….is that?" he stammered.</p><p>"Aw don't tell me." The winged man said. "Still haven't caught him up on the program?"</p><p>"You can call him John Casey. He's an angel Chuck."said Sarah</p><p>"Like Bryce?" Chuck asked meekly.</p><p>"Oh please." growled Casey. " I am a Power. We enforce the higher will. Larkin even before he turned coat was a measly Low choir running chores and talking to stinking humans like you."</p><p>Chuck turned to Sarah. " Are you an angel too?"</p><p>"Not exactly." Sarah confessed.</p><p>"That's one way of putting it. Walker is a whole different kind. A demon. Some of the choirs think it's a good idea to recruit demons into the Service. Stupid if you ask me. Once an infernal rat always one." Casey spat indignantly. </p><p>Sarah shot at him and in a flurry of feathers he dodged. The two of them wrestled a bit before Chuck couldn't take it any more.</p><p>"STOP! Both of you!" They stopped and stared at him. Chuck maintainrd his edge as he continued "I wanna know everything about what's going on here and what this has to do with me."</p><p>Casey and Sarah looked at eachother and separated. </p><p>"That email you got Chuck." Sarah began" It was the Intersect. The Intersect is what we call a book written in the language of angels. It's extremely powerful and grants humans the power to have visions of information, things even we in the Service don't know about."</p><p>"And what's the Service?"</p><p>"The Service is an organization consisting of angels….and demons to protect humanity from beings who wish to destroy it. It's been many years since the Intersect was destroyed but it was decided to revive it, rewrite it for use again in the digital age."</p><p>Casey huffed "Yeah until Bryce Larkin decided to steal it and send it to you."</p><p>"Chuck." Sarah said earnestly. "You basically are the Intersect now.Opening that email made you the last prophet."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>